cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/The Truffly Culminate Tier List
You should probably read this, since it explains a lot. Firstly, one thing that should be wholly understood, is that this is a joke. The opinions here are absolutely subjective, and should, in no way, be taken seriously. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, time for some explanations! This list will consist of the majority of Level 7s, 8s, and 9s in the game, ranking them in accordance to how hard I personally find them. Uncanny humour and abhorrent grammar is abound as always, so keep yourself on alert. :3 Now, without further ado, enjoy~! |-|Tier 1= Humiliatingly simplistic HHUUUURRRRGGGGHHHH Vihshuns The Fallen Blouse #TheExaltedAtlus Some evil book or something Knawkternul tiype Aborigenes :3 Theh blague caysh Precum Plz stahp GENESH*T (Eezee) Saykha Say Khan |-|Tier 2= An awfully rainy tier Aye rayssh teh daune Teh reecohshayte (Eezee) STEREEEAAAUUGH (Eezee) Because female warriors are hawt Real eyes #OmgPersona The first (Eezee) The second (Eezee) Disturbance of Pringles The third (What did you expect--) I'm stuffing all the freaking Precipitation here (Eezee) |-|Tier 3= Not much harder A drug trip Teem uff keengdumb numbuh 8 Not "finite" Roundabout Pringles Dee are jee Nite uff fermenting Hehe they said "tity"-- Kwyit kyoob Say Khan again God |-|Tier 4= Sensitive spot Owetoemay Plz add theme change feature Rayark Vuurvuurguh Lord of some evil kingdom or something CAWSHMOWE Khanflickt (Cheptoone) Surely you jestic feeknicks Melted cheeselegro Lehvyahffun (Eezee) Dreeme (Cheptoone) |-|Tier 5= Insert difficulty Add Ventura Bryownack Leebearah mii Anne Jelic speer Kayyawtick dryve That second gym leader from Sinnoh Worse than the darkest nightmare El vee bee en are fyve shhwahrz Kwauntum labrador Pro-loli |-|Tier 6= A tier I couldn't come up with a creative name for YUURHEHROH ACKSEEON (Eezee) Lahndeskaype Veevear lah veetah Un-doo Dynamo Duckness Kung-fu Panda Seecrit gargar Myoosihk |-|Tier 7= Ticks Muney ampersand muney Duhche fourmohsha (Eezee) Neffy-chan Too many L jokes to count Megnerleeah (Eezee) Hurrkyewle Meme-factory of Maneater (Eezee) Say Khan kred PreShipPitWithTruffles <3 COHMAH |-|Tier 8= Front of the back Hahlsheon (Eezee) Not kwyit kyoob Red I's Better than Loom Pryshmahtick lolis GAAAARRRRDENS OF DAAAAAFFFFODILS Zero (Eezee) Reign of fyrah Jyump two teh fyoochur wurld Teh fyoochur wurld |-|Tier 9= Amplifier Shu towte TEA~ G8 of gr8 b8 m8 I r8 8/8 Right up my Rabu Raibu Schadenfreude (Eezee) The Science Show Gr8 g8 ohvahdryve (Eezee) Legion Region Wake my doo |-|Tier 10= The tier that still contains Level 7s Dyshcawrde Buddy pourity (Eezee) Cue Megaman X4 Bold mould Athos Truntee wun Cunphlickt (Eezee) Kuelauheeah More pho |-|Tier 11= Getting to the stuff you've seen before Whole Lee Night Noitatipicerp at the Deserted Lands version Lambda Blue I's FIIIIIISSHHH-- Green I's Gout sider Ron wait, wut-- Two fur-fur dreem Rare yew arr knot Hark randung |-|Tier 12= Alive: Confusion Aphtyrgloh Ascension to further confusion (Eezee) Lehts gwo an on ardfenchoore Vyoletto Lehz parrfoomes deh sehlehbrehz Bear Eid iDOLM@STER Shota is still funny, right Kugel kampf |-|Tier 13= Wonder if you noticed that I didn't name the last tier :3 Crapcrass Lawjyckawl shtrehpz JENEHSHISHA Vysh ahwayckehnduh (Eezee) Rehvohlucksheonehsht Gecko-elections Fite with me m8 #getrekt Toetul speer Parrohsheeah Teh sancktoorari |-|Tier 14= Actually beginning to get tricky #FIRST The original and best (Eezee) Gahrrrackshee cullahpsh Faybull Chapter L Teh lasht elloosheun All my tea (Eezee) Ahchoocar Durrch furrmurrsuh Reiner high night bow skyway |-|Tier 15= Pretty gosh darn hard Cuhlurrfull skayes Hay Phoenix at the Devastated Lower version What The F*ck Is An ICE Phlubber Oaree N's FFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHH-- Teh rehd cohrohnayshiun Mask-Kool-Aid Fuhnesha Oh, remember this song-- Pro-...not loli :< |-|Tier 16= The tier that still contains Level 8s The long c*ck-- Sohlurr wend Bruhdeeh purrehtea Do you see a recurring theme of annoying 8-note groups yet Well, 8-note lines, now-- Vurguhguhvurrooomguhvroomvurr...buh CAAAAPTAAAAIINNNN LLLEEEEEVVVVIIIIII That one bullsh*t overlap (Eezee) Rektweem Mehguherhah |-|Tier 17= Really gosh darn hard Blague lare Urreeah uno ocho quatro Roar, Roar The Roar ROOOOAAARRRR roar (Eezee) Meat-ee-oh - Bacon (Eezee) Halpseeyon Dehvell en wundurrlahnde Teh dehfuhshtayted lohwurr (Eezee) Speerdust speer (speer) Gaytoreicks Ashenshiun two teh uhpoor (Eezee) |-|Tier 18= The tier that noted the absurdity in the difficulty listed and in the amount of tiers in this list AXE-she-on Porthos cri evrytme GZJ pl0x Aramis Aireehaa ichi achi shi plahtynuhm micks Meat Eeyore - Yum (Eezee) Khanfli--screw it, KHHAAAAAANNNNNNN Teh rieykohshayteh Hal owe eine parr tea |-|Tier 19= Don't kill me Teh unrevoluxionealed (Eezee) STORE GEEE AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH Maganaganoliah Nico Puri Ehnturahnsh |-|Tier 20= Kill me Sweet Ness Overboard Alone Lelouch Free dumb die It truly hurts |-|Tier Get Lost= *see Hard difficulty* Please tell me if I forgot anything. Okie I luv u byebye~ Category:Blog posts